space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 14
Soviet Log 14 - Bunkers and Badasses With the vehicle grounded, our Heroes picked up mid-combat by the river, some electing to hover up the enbankment while others circled around. Nat, Vera and Oksana elected to stay with the vehicle and keep their getaway option open. Cloaking managed to cover your approach, but Rocquette managed to roll a 1 on her stealth, obviously throwing Katya off and making her roll a 1 too. Rocquette managed to make it halfway to the trench before she started taking fire while Eva and Katya lit up some of the Italians. Once some of the Italians went down, Katya took advantage and did some fancy persuasion to have the rest stand aside. Rock-Wet jumped in the trenches first and went to work complaining to everyone else that she was the only one in there. Fortunately, Katya and Eva soon joined her, with Mei Lin getting caught out in the open as the Carro Armato moved into position and hit her with the turret gun. Mei Lin took the hit badly and turned a defendable shot into a no-RF blood fountain. Fortunately, her mystic energy is strong and Mei Lin survived. Near the river, a surviving Heinkel and Stuka approached the vehicle but were shot down by Nat before any damage could be done. Commander Rauschling advanced again on the party in his charriot , but without the deadly Pistoleer. Mei Lin avoided being the first target of Rauschling's Arc Lightning and broke the chain of his opening salvo. Rauschling proceeded to throw Hard Winds at Rocquette while she fire back with her Hospital Flashlight, blowing away the charriot, a loss that seemed to barely inconvenience him. Pinning Rocker and Mei Lin in the trench with his wind attack, Eva got his attention by criticalling his armour. As Rauschling moved to engage Eva, you started to hear some arcane chanting coming from the church, growing louder. Katya ran down the trench to the last pillbox, dodging Tiger Tank fire and jumping through the pillbox window to start a flurry on the SS Sniper as the frightened Italian looked on. The Tiger Tank pilot must of had his hate on for Kat as he found a line of sight through the trench and pillbox window and criticalled her with the main gun. Fortunately, the sandbags managed to give enough resistance to minimize the damage and Katya remained standing. After 3 rounds of chanting, it reached a fever pitch and hits its apex as the wooden beams of the church start to buckle and snap as a giant tentacle beast emerges. Mei Lin's occult lore confirm that it is an Aspect of Yog-Sothoth (aka The Lurker on the Threshold), summoned by Rauschling's missing Pistoleer. While it's not possible for the Lurker to fully awaken now, a powerful enough spellcaster can draw out an aspect for the monster. Notes *The Aspect is basicly a Tarrasque. *The summoner might not actually be to control it, but point it in a direction. *Nat, you're down a volley of fire missiles, but the Carro Armato looks like it is completely immolated. Rewards *Just kidding. Category:Soviet